The invention relates to an airbag module for a motor vehicle.
Such an airbag module comprises an airbag which is folded to form an airbag package, a component of the airbag module cooperating with the airbag, which serves for fastening and/or inflating the airbag with gas, the component comprising a first component part via which the component cooperates with the airbag. Such an airbag module further comprises a protective covering which encloses the airbag in a gastight manner. This allows the airbag to be folded and/or gathered to form a particularly compact airbag package under the action of a vacuum and a subsequent retaining of the folded airbag package in extremely compact form by the airbag package being received in the protective covering in a gastight manner. Said protective covering may be, in particular, a film-like, flexible protective covering which is able to enclose the airbag package in a manner in which it bears tightly thereagainst.